


Day 25: “I was just following orders”

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [23]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Turkstober (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Rufus has a hard time accepting the way things are.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Turkstober2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 25: “I was just following orders”

A soft wheeze roused the blond from his light sleep, head snapping up as the sound filtered past the cacophony of beeps and hisses from various medical equipment. It came again, so very different from the mechanical noise surrounding him in the dim light of the room. Despite the late hour, there were still track lights and a small desk lamp on, draping the form in the bed in a soft glow.

Said form shifted again, the wheeze a rousing breath while his eyes struggled to open. In moments the blond was there, leaning over to track that unfocused gaze while his back protested the long hours in the uncomfortable bedside chair. “Tseng.” Rufus breathed, reaching up, hesitating, before ultimately moving to push away the cascade of sweaty hair in his face.

His mouth opened once to speak, rolling back into a wheeze as he struggled to cough. Right. Sliding back, the blond was gone for several moments, appearing with a cup of ice chips and easing one past his lips. He coughed, but the chip seemed to help, and three more slid down to lubricate his throat before he tilted away. “How long?”

“Two days.” His lips were thinned, now that the initial elation of seeing him rouse was over. “Fifty seven hours total, if you’d like me to be precise. You damned fool.” He hissed low, crumpling the paper cup slightly as he squeezed his fingers closed. “Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? From Reno I might expect this, but not you.” 

Tseng said nothing, merely blinking up while he gathered his thoughts. “Were you safe?” He asked at last, his voice thready, but intelligible. 

A gusty noise of frustration sounded from Rufus as he stood, ready to pace the length of the small but serviceable room. “Yes, dammit. I was saved, your fast thinking pushed me to a safe enough distance before the bomb buried you under three fucking stories.” He enunciated carefully, eyes cutting while they stared down at the deceptively calm man.

“I was just following orders.” Tseng murmured once the blond’s shoulders dropped enough to show a lack of murderous intent. 

“You-” Rufus inhaled sharply, wheeling on his heel to move right back to the bedside. “Don’t you dare try and tell me there wasn’t time, we could have both made it, we could ha-”

“I have a duty to you.” Tseng interrupted, voice so very frail, yet somehow loud in the otherwise quiet room. “And that comes before anything else. It always will.” He shifted, lips thinning to bite back the discomfort he had to be feeling. Immediately a pang of remorse floated up as Rufus realized their surroundings, moving to sit instead of loom over the bedridden man. 

“I don’t want you to die for me.”  _ I’m afraid you’ll die for me someday.  _ Rufus bit at his lip briefly before shoving the habit away with a huff. “I can take care of myself.”

“There was a time when you would have been fine with us taking out any threat for you.” It was a mild tease, his head tilting towards the chair and laying still, exhaustion deep set into his eyes. He didn’t look ready to be around much longer, and in a way, Rufus was wide with wonder at how he managed to string so many sentences together. “It’s my job, and I do it gladly.”

“I hate your job.” Rufus rumbled out sullenly, shifting the chair closer until he could pillow his forearm atop the bed and rest his cheek, staring up at the weary man. 

“Mn, really? You’ll have to take it up with my boss.” How could he possibly…?

Despite the situation, a soft laugh left the blond, reaching up to settle his palm down over the chilly one of his lover. “I’m going to tell him off, just you wait. He doesn’t know who he’s messing with.”


End file.
